Tablets of Destiny
by Easternbluebird
Summary: Sequel to Proven Wrong. While Maddie and Jazz are on vacation, Danny must try to tell his father his secret. But what will happen when Vlad unleashes and uncontrollable and destructive that threatens the whole world?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Well, I have it for you guys. The sequel to Proven Wrong! Now let me tell you, this is almost NOTHING like Proven wrong. I tried to make it similar guys, I really did. But then I got this awesome idea (At least I think it is awesome) in my head. And let's face it, Jack is really nothing like Maddie (when it comes to his thought process), so I couldn't make him trust Danny like Maddie did with her careful observation. So I decided that he should probably trust him though what Jack does best, obsess over ghosts and protect his family. The plot I made could either blow your mind or be extremely terrible. Let's hope it'll blow your mind! **

**Okay I didn't tell you in my last story but both of my stories are right after Forever Phantom but before Girls Night Out. And I have made Jack a teensy bit more observant and a little more thoughtful. Hey it is hard to work with an unobservant idiot that usually just poses as a comic relief character.**

**Oh and for those of you who did not read Proven Wrong, you should probably read it. You'll get this story much better if you did. You could still probably infer what happened in my other story but you know…**

**Now I wanna say, I probably won't post the next chapter in a while. I'll try make updates weekly, but I'm not sure if I can…**

**Now I shall make that lovely disclaimer that indicates I am done writing my author's note and turn the bold button off. I do not own Danny Phantom!**

**Prologue **

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday in Amity Park, a nice place to live. Almost everyone was outside. Children were playing on the sidewalks and in the Park, parents were watching their children with content smiles, Lovers were cuddling together, and friends were laughing with each other. The only one that didn't seem to be out at the moment was Daniel Fenton.

For the past two days, Danny had been trapped in the Ghost Zone with his mother. For you see Danny Fenton was not any ordinary child. He was the teen ghost fighting superhero, Danny Phantom. Danny's mother, a ghost hunter, used a tampered ghost weapon that brought him and his mom, Maddie, into the Ghost Zone. After two days of walking they were able to get to the ghost portal in the Fenton's basement (AKA lab) only to find Vlad, Danny's archenemy, waiting to take them away. After a few failed tricks on Vlad's part, and a Ghostly Wail from Danny, the mother and son were able to defeat their enemy. Danny's secret, however, did not stay intact. Maddie was able to figure out that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom was actually the same person.

And this brings us back to Danny Fenton, inside, two days after the journey.

_Even if it was for only a couple of days, Being missing a week before exams is not a good idea_, Danny thought as he looked down to concentrate on Sam's notes of ancient Mesopotamian mythology. As interesting as the Tablets of Destiny sounded, the teenage halfa wanted to be out with his friends, not studying notes. He was grateful Sam even let him borrow her mythology notes a few days before the exam. Though having the attention span of a teenager always in motion, Danny looked out the window and let his thoughts wander elsewhere.

He thought of what happened after he woke up subsequent to the battle. His father of course was elated after two days of worrying about his wife and son. While he called off all the search parties that were looking for us, his mom told Danny that he needed to tell his father about his secret identity sometime soon.

"A week after your summer vacation starts, Jazz and I are going to go look at different colleges. I want you to tell him before we come back," Danny sighed as he remembered his mother saying that. That was easier said than done. He wasn't sure how his father would respond to him being half ghost. See, Danny's Father is more obsessed with destroying ghosts than Danny's mother. Jack also acts without thinking sometimes. It was only natural for Danny to feel apprehensive about telling his father.

"I will be softening up his disposition on your other half until we go," Danny remember his mom saying after he voiced his opinion on telling his dad, "And I was also thinking that you could be at a 'Summer Camp' while we were gone so Jack could only be with your ghost half. If your human half was here too, Jack would probably take you ghost hunting as well."

His mom truly had everything planned out. The day Maddie and Danny's return, Maddie had told Jack that Danny Phantom helped a lot on their journey. She said that Danny was not evil and should be given a second chance. She had also given Jack hints that Danny Phantom was a halfa but Jack was oblivious. Jack continued to be skeptical about Danny Phantom, but he told Maddie that he would give Danny a chance

Danny looked back down at the notes and said quietly to himself, "This will be an interesting few weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

Ghosts. Imprints of human consciousness after death. Twenty years of studying and making theories on these creatures with my wife has proved that they were nothing like humans. Maddie and I had concluded that ghost's were evil creatures who longed to fill the gap that humanity left. At least that is what Maddie said before she got lost in the Ghost Zone. According to her, all our research that we put my heart and soul into the last twenty years had been proven wrong(1).

Now I am usually the happy go lucky kind of guy, but when I heard of Maddie and my son's travels with the ghost boy, it brought me down. Now here I am, sitting in the lab, tinkering with a new invention while thinking of what happened the last few days.

I was putting up posters a few houses away when Maddie and Danny came back. I heard a loud unnatural noise far away (2) so, being the ghost hunter I am, I charged my guns and ran towards the noise. I looked all around the streets and couldn't find the ghost that made the noise. Slightly crestfallen, I went back to my home. In the mood to invent, I went down the stairs to see the last thing I expected. Maddie was just sitting there with Danny in her arms smiling up at me. A big smile came to my face and I hugged her, hearing the soft and beautiful sound of my love uttering the words I longed to hear since she had gone missing.

"Hi honey. We're home," Maddie smiled and hugged back. I grinned goofily and laughed loudly.

The next day Maddie came up to me and told me what happened. Apparently, the ghost boy helped get Maddie come home so she had let him go. She let him go! That evil Ghost boy is roaming around the town because he tricked Maddie into let him go. I voiced my thoughts on this but Maddie stumped me. She reasoned that the ghost boy didn't have to help her he could have left her in the Ghost Zone and told everyone he had nothing to do with her disappearance. Her logic was true so I had decided that I would give Phantom a chance.

Then she told me something even more unbelievable. Vlad Masters, My best friend, was actually an evil half ghost pervert trying to steal my wife. At first I had thought Maddie was crazy, but Danny told me the same thing. Even Jazz believed to have seen Vlad hitting on Maddie. Was I that ignorant to not see my own best friend was a half ghost creep?

I sighed and looked down at my invention, "This will be an interesting few weeks."

**(1) Is it just me or do I say that too many times…?**

**(2)For those of you who didn't read my story or just are being oblivious, the noise was Danny's Ghost wail**

**You like that repetitive line I used :) I felt special doing that. Man even though it was slightly hard, Danny's prologue part was pretty fun to write. So would you guys like more of Danny's thought process in this story? Most of the story will be in Jack's POV, It could be all in his POV, it is your choice.**

**Now for this story I didn't prepare and write half of my story like last time. I know it is stupid that I am posting, I don't know how some of you guys write as you go and do so well… If you guys want to give me ideas, I might use them for this story (as long as they aren't stupid or don't conflict with my story anyways).**

**Anyways! You guys that reviewed for my last fic were AMAZING! I would like you to do it again if you don't mind. And for you new people, I wouldn't mind if you reviewed as well :)**


	2. The world falls into the hands of Vlad

**Ack I did it again. I've got a random other character centric moment in my chapter! Sorry guys but it was needed. Another thing to apologize for is that most of this chapter is filler. But I needed it to continue the story! But you know, I actually really enjoy filler chapters. I don't know why but I sometimes like them more than the normal story. But don't worry, my antifiller readers (if there are any…) I shall actually have plenty of story**

**Okay I did not make up the Tablets of Destiny, they are in the ancient Mesopotamian mythology. I wanted some sort of ancient artifact for Vlad to find so I decided to use these tablets. Now I did some tweaking from the original tablets. If they were exactly like the original ones, then Vlad would just rule the world as soon as he got his hands on them. I decided to change that a little, but don't tell Vlad :)**

**Sorry that my posts are slower for this story, I have been busy and I haven't been on my beloved (but old) laptop in a week. I've been using my Ipod to reply to a few reviews but other than that, no internet this past five days! And now my parents are making me go on some retreat where I won't have any sort of electronics for a week! KILL ME NOW! So my next post won't come for at least a week, maybe more… :(**

**On that note I shall be ending my four inch (At least on word) Author's note by going on to the unnecessary, but mandatory disclaimer… Easternbluebird does not own Danny Phantom**

It was quiet, too quiet. I raised my ectogun dramatically and shifted my gaze back and forth, trying to look cool. I peeked around the corner of the alley then tried to barrel role to the other side. Of course, tried is the key word to that sentence. Instead of successfully going to the other side, I just fell in the middle of the alley. Phantom snickered while Maddie gave me a hand.

"Sweety, don't do that. We don't want the ghost to know we are here," Maddie scolded. Maddie looked happy that I was feeling better though. For the past four days, I have been in shock to the fact that my greatest enemy, Danny Phantom, was now supposed to be my ally and my best friend was my enemy. Just thinking of that man coveting my wife made my blood boil, which probably bled into my glare at Phantom. The ghost boy visibly flinched and his giggling stopped. I was annoyed that Maddie insisted the ghost boy coming to ghost hunt with us. It's not fair. Why did he have to come?

I stood up and asked childishly, "How do we even know that there is a ghost here?"

"I have a ghost sense," Phantom replied, "Whenever a ghost is around, Blue mist come out of my mouth."

This raised my scientific curiosity. It sounded more reliable than my Fenton Ghost Radar and my Booomarang. Both of those inventions don't work. They always go after my son, Danny.

Then, all of the sudden, the box ghost jumped out and yelled, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHTY BOXES OF DOOOOOM!"

"GHOOOST!" Maddie and I yelled. Phantom just sighed and face palmed. I scrambled with my ectogun then shot at him. Instead of hitting the Box Ghost, the shot bounced off a broken mirror and hit me square in the chest.

"Jack!" Maddie and Phantom shouted. Maddie ran towards me while Phantom turned to the ghost and shot. The Box Ghost hit the wall with more impact than I have ever seen. Phantom grabbed the Fenton Thermos attached to his belt and sucked the fat ghost in. He flew back and kneeled next to me. Phantom looked so worried, even I could read it on his face.

"Are you alright?" Maddie and Phantom said at the same time. I smiled to Maddie

"Of course, sweetie. It was just small blast," I said then turned to Phantom, "And why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are my Da- ally," Phantom said. I sighed and got up. I felt humiliated that I messed up so much in front of _Phantom_. I mean, I usually mess up but that is only in front of my wife. Phantom was my ex-enemy, and I am pretty sure that won't last that long. But you know as long as he is our "Ally" he might as well be useful. Speaking of which…

"Okay I want you to use all of your powers," I shouted to Phantom who was floating a few feet above my head. After the ghost patrol was done, I took Maddie and Phantom to the lab so we could do some (unfortunately) harmless tests on the ghost.

"Not all of your powers, that ghostly wail nearly brought down the lab last time you used it," Maddie said. So that's what happened to the lab. When Maddie and Danny first returned, I hadn't noticed the shape the lab was in. But when I came in the next day, I almost screamed looking at the Lab. All my inventions were next to one wall, broken on top of each other. I never asked what happened to Maddie because I felt it would be answered the same way it was last time.

"_You just noticed the lab is in a state of disarray? You know, it happened while you were _in _the lab."_

Then she told me to pick up the mess and either throw it out or put it in the shed. Being the pack rat I am, I put it into the shed, only to find it gone the next day. Apparently Danny sold it in a garage sale to buy some "hip" clothes.

Wait, why was I thinking of the last lab incident when I should be thinking of this one? Phantom destroyed my lab! And he only did it by wailing? Gosh, I didn't know that Phantom was a crybaby… (1) of course, that is off the topic of Phantom destroying my lab.

"You were the one who destroyed my lab?" I yelled at the Ghost Boy, "I knew you were just an evil ghost."

I took out my Jack-o- ninetails and pointed it at him. But instead of shooting at him, I accidently pushed the release button when it was pointed over my head. The destructive weapon to ghost just fell harmlessly on top of my head.

Maddie sighed, "Jack calm down. Danny didn't mean to destroy the lab he was just protecting me and our son from Vlad."

Of course he was. Why ever would that angel Phantom _ever_ try to hurt us? I wished Maddie could see how dangerous Phantom is. But I promised her I would give the ghost a chance, so I should try to keep it. So instead of sharing my opinion like I usually did, I did the most unjack thing and just changed the subject.

"Okay then, let's see those powers."

**Narator's POV**

Vlad drifted further and further into the ghost zone. After Maddie had sucked Vlad into the thermos, Danny mercifully let him go into the ghost zone. Of course, Vlad does not consider the act merciful since Danny made Maddie hate him and marooned Vlad in the ghost zone.

And that brings us back to a vengeful Vlad flying around searching for some type of item to give him an advantage against the teenage halfa. Which is pretty sad considering Vlad has twenty years more experience yet the new halfa was almost as strong as him.

Vlad finally found what he was looking for. It was an old ziggurat, a Mesopotamian temple that had multiple tears that gave it a triangular look. He entered the temple only to be stopped by two bulls. At least, that was what Vlad thought they were until he saw that the creatures had human faces.

"Now you must be the protectors of this ziggurat," Vlad smiled and said pleasantly. His smile then turned sickly and he shot ectoblasts at the two human-headed bulls. The two creatures fell to the ground unconscious.

"Some protectors you two are" Vlad mumbled as he stepped over the bull-humans. Vlad walked through various hallways and finally got down to a decorative room (2). He walked to the center of the room where multiple tablets sat on a pedestal.

"The Tablets of Destiny," Vlad said out loud as he picked up the stone tablets, "Now the world will be mine and no one, not even Daniel, can stop me."

**(1) I could totally picture Jack thinking that the ghostly wail was Danny crying not yelling.**

**(2) I searched to find what the inside of a Ziggurat looks like but I couldn't find it. Sorry I didn't try that hard, I needed to get on to writing the story**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I hope you like this. I usually spend a lot more time on writing, proofing, and researching for my stories, but I had only a day to write it. Actually I had less than a day because I procrastinated until ten thirty and now I am writing this at eleven. Thank the lord I didn't have writers block! Sorry if it is a little choppy… I'll try editing it in a few weeks when I am not so busy.**

**Please review! I love all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Even you guys who just wrote one word. You know, I never thought I would ever be this excited to look at my email. I only get one group from my facebook (which I have not just stared at and stalked people on since I have found the awesomeness of Fanfiction) and Fanfiction on one of my email accounts. I am really disappointed when it is facebook… PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ME DISSAPOINTED AND JUST SEE STUPID FACEBOOK GROUP UPDATES ON MY EMAIL!**


	3. He Is living with me!

**I know… this is a week late :( But I had to read my summer reading before writing this. School started today and I had to read three books I don't like! So I am sorry for writing this late. I will try to give you the next chapter as soon as I write it. I really want to post this as fast as I did with Proven wrong, I really do. But I had most of Proven wrong written before I posted the first chapter. Thank you all of my great reviewers and sorry for posting so late. **

**So I am not really sure how the guys in white decided that Danny was a level seven ghost but I have decided that it was because of his powers. Most of his powers when he is not holding back are level seven. I am making his ghostly wail power a level eight. Does that sound right?**

**Disclaimer: The owner of this show would not be late on making it**

I sat on my bench in the lab looking at the results from Phantom's power evaluation a few days ago. The ghost boy was far more powerful than I suspected. Last time I measured his power readings a few weeks before it showed that Phantom was around a level three or four ghost. Now he unmistakably showed that he was a level seven ghost. Even I am not oblivious enough to see that the ghost has been pulling his punches long before he became our allies.

Maddie pulled me out of my thoughts, "Honey, Jazz and I are ready to leave."

That's right, today was the day Maddie and Jazz left for Havard, Yale, Stanford, and who knows what other colleges to find the one that was right for my princess. Danny had left for a summer camp yesterday so I was alone for the next week. I ran upstairs to say good bye to my wife and daughter.

"I'll see you in a week Jazzerincess," I told Jazz as I pulled her into a bone-crunching hug. I then went over to my brilliant wife and swooped her into a passionate kiss. I heard a small ew from Jazz.

"You two take care of yourselves," I said to Maddie after we broke.

"I should be saying that to you more," Maddie said, "So, I want you and Danny Phantom to get closer while I am gone."

Sure, sure Maddie," I said with a fake smile on my face. Ugh, why does she want me to get so close to that evil ghost creep? And why does she call Phantom Danny when that is our son's name?

"Yeah I thought that would be your answer," Maddie sighed not taking believing my act, "That is why Danny will be staying over here while I am gone."

"WHAT?" I yelled loudly. My enemy, or should I say "ex-enemy" was going to stay over at my house? He was going to kill me in my sleep!

"Calm down Jack, there is a ghost shield protecting our room while you are sleeping. Danny wouldn't hurt you anyways. I have even told him that if he hurts you intentionally, he was going to feel the fury of a ninth degree black belt when I came back," Maddie said with a reassuring smile, "You could ghost hunt and do different _non painful_ experiments with Danny. It'll be a nice to have an ally bonding time"

"Does he have to stay here," I whined childishly. Yeah that would be a great bonding time. He'll probably just wait for the opportune moment to kill me

"Yes," Maddie said sternly, "And if you try to hurt Danny, I will do the same thing to you as I would to him. Danny is willing and trying to make a relationship with you, why don't you try as well."

Maddie, Jazz, and I started to pull the bags into the GAV. I was silently (there is a first time for everything) fuming to myself. Why did the ghost boy have to stay here? Did Maddie want to kill me? Although, I did figure out that Phantom has been pulling his punches for quite some time. Maybe he really didn't want to harm me… I pulled the last bag into the GAV and shut the door.

"Have fun you two," I said, somewhat pouty, "I'll just live with the ghost kid for a few days."

Phantom came flying above our heads. He landed next to Jazz and a quick greeting. I just glared at him.

" Okay we will be back next weekend. Jack don't destroy the house," Maddie said then looked at Phantom cryptically, "And Danny remember what you have to do before I come back."

Phantom nodded nervously. I wonder what he has to do. Give back money from robbing a bank? Turn himself in for attacking the mayor? Mow my lawn? Wait I had to do that since my son isn't here to. Hmmm maybe I could somehow get Phantom to mow the lawn…

"Bye Dad. Bye Danny," Jazz said while hugging both of us. I'll have to tell her not to get so close to the ghost when she comes back.

The two Fenton girls climbed into the Fenton RV, waved to us, then drove off. That left me and Phantom in an awkward silence. Phantom rubbed his back and suddenly noticed his shoes. I looked over at the house, the neighbor's house, the sky, at anything but Phantom. The ghost boy was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So… uh… What did you want to do…" Phantom said hesitantly.

"Uhh," I said unsurely. Then it hit me, I have a ghost I can do so many different experiments on that would willingly do them! The different theories that I have wanted to test came flooding back through my head. The ghost could also tell me so much about things only ghosts know! These thoughts perked me up and I shouted EUREKA. Phantom jumped at my sudden change of mood, but I didn't care. I grabbed a hold of the teen ghost's arm and pulled him to the lab. I stopped right below the steps. Hmm… what experiment to do first? That is when I noticed Phantom's arm was much too warm for a ghost's arm.

"Why is your arm so warm," I asked the ghost boy. He shifted nervously.

"Umm… I am a …special ghost?" He said. A special ghost? What is so special about him? Why is he a special ghost? Questions flew into my mind at the speed of light.

"How come you are a special ghost?" I asked excited. I didn't even care that I was talking to my ex-enemy.

"Um… Well… There are different species of ghosts," Phantom started out hesitantly, then got more confident as he continued to talk, "Some are your typical ghosts, those ones that are just blobs of green. Then there are ghosts that have died and couldn't move on, those are most of the ghosts you see. There are a lot of other groups of ghosts. I am in a group that is a bit more human than other ghosts. I have to eat and sleep some and I am a bit warmer than other ghost."

"Do other ghosts have to eat and sleep?" I asked Phantom. My mind was reeling from so much information. I thought that all ghosts were just ectoplasmic post conciseness. I didn't know that there were different types and species of ghosts. All sorts of questions were popping into my head, but like always, I didn't know which one to ask. Many people think I am one track and single minded. But really, so many thoughts are going through my head that I don't know how to process most of them (1).

"Well most species have to either eat or sleep (2). Not usually both," Phantom replied.

Many more questions came into my mind, but I never got to ask them. The ghost portal opened at that moment. Phantom dropped into a fighting stance while I reached for my closest weapon. A single hand emerged from the green portal. Slowly, whoever was coming through emerged a little at a time. Who could have opened our portal from the outside? Only people who know how the portal works can open it on the outside. And I thought the only people with portals are my wife and I. The intruder fully emerged from the greens swirl and showed himself to be Vlad Masters.

"Jack my old friend. Help me," Vlad said with a smile.

**(1)Working with a seriously one track man is hard so this is how I decide to fix it. Sorry if he is a bit OOC but you know, you never do know what Jack is thinking. We just know what he always talks about. His thought process could be different than just GHOST FUDGE GHOST FUDGE!**

**(2) they show Dora's people eating and they also show them with food during the Christmas special. I don't think they ever show them sleeping but this is my story so…**

**So how was the chapter. I know it was kinda boring and pretty much a filler chapter and I know I left you on a cliff hanger. I am a horrible person aren't I? But you know next chapter is where the action starts. I believe there will be a whole lot of Jack/Phantom bonding through fights :)**

**Oh and by the way Danny's explanation, I am not really sure If I want that to be mostly the truth or just to be a lot of BS. Though I don't think it really matters…**

**Any ways I know i am mean for making you wait and this is probably not the only time you will have to but please review! **


	4. Maybe he is not as bad as I thought

**YAY ANOTHER chapter! I am sorry I didn't give this to you sooner :( but I had writer's block and school Okay rant time for me, if you don't wanna hear just skip the next paragraph **

**even though I had a FREAKING QUIZ the second day of school and will have three FREAKING TESTS on Friday I finished it! :) But seriously the first week of school should be slightly chiller. And teachers, Can you stop yelling at us for being late because I had to go up four flights of stairs then find the class room in like two minutes? Yes my school is FOUR STORIES tall and no, there is not an elevator… I have been going 1****st****, 4th, and 1st on the other side of a street, 4****th****… that is just wrong… I feel like the school didn't know it was going to be so large so it bought a small property and built up whenever they needed to make more classrooms**

**Anyways, I am LOOSELY basing my Mesopotamian mythology on Mesopotamian mythology. So if any of you are big mythology of Mesopotamia fans (highly unlikely but if so you are AWESOME), sorry if it is totally wrong.**

**And last but not least! Disclaimer: Although my love for Danny Phantom is great… I did not create him… and if you say that I am old enough to create Mesopotamian mythology… that stuff is like before the bible! I am a bird not a time lord!**

"Jack, My old friend. Help me," The filthy half ghost said. Vlad must have been in a pretty bad fight. His face had all sorts of scratches and bruises. The suit he was wearing was all cut up. What could have been so powerful to hurt a level eight ghost so badly?

"I am sorry Vlad, but I don't help people who attack my wife and son," I spat at Masters. Vlad gaped at me for a few seconds. Then he quickly glared at Phantom.

"Why you little… You told him too didn't you," Vlad said to Phantom.

"I didn't tell Maddie or Jack. Maddie found out by herself and then she told Jack," Phantom said while glaring at the Halfa.

"Maddie? Jack? Oh he doesn't know yet, does he?" Vlad said with a smirk, "Well let me enlighten the moron. You see Daniel is actually-"

Phantom chose that moment to hit Vlad with an ectoblast. He then picked up the weakened ghost by his collar. And growled something I couldn't hear at Vlad. The older ghost then blasted the younger one away.

"Please Daniel, you are really no match for me," Vlad said cockily.

"Yeah well I am not the one who has had his powers for over twenty years and has a hard time beating one who has had his powers for a year," Phantom quipped.

Vlad growled at that but was unable to make a remark because Phantom hit the weakened ghost again, but this time, Phantom put too much force in the punch and it knocked the ghost unconscious.

"I don't like this," Phantom said while looking at the filthy ghost, "Vlad doesn't ask for help unless he wants to use the person as bait, as pawns, or if he is in some real deep trouble."

"Which one do you think he wanted?" I asked Phantom

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we have to be ready."

* * *

><p>Phantom and I were patrolling around town. We both had decided to leave Vlad back in a thermos at the house since he wasn't going to wake anytime soon. I had decided that this was the best time to organize my thoughts.<p>

First, and easiest to organize: We need to get fudge. We had been running out and Maddie was not able to go to the store before she left. Okay now that that is over with, what did Vlad Masters need help about? Phantom said it was unusual for him to ask help. Why ask this time? Agh, If only Maddie was here, she would know. She has always been smarter than me, that is one of the reasons why I married her. Also because she is so sweet, shares my interest with ghosts, is good looking, has a great personality…. GAH I am getting off track.

Trying to figure out Vlad is useless; maybe I should take advantage of my time with Phantom and learn some things about my ally.

"So tell me about yourself, Phantom," I turned to the ghost.

"What would you like to know?" Phantom said while flying next to me. There were so many possibilities! I could learn more about the ghost zone, ghost anatomy, anything to do with ghosts! Do ghosts remember their life before dying? Maybe I could ask that!

"How did you die?" I asked enthusiastically. My enthusiasm soon faded when I saw Phantom flinch. I guess that was a bad question to ask.

"It's kinda rude to ask that to a ghost," Phantom said in a quiet voice. An awkward silence came… I really wanted to know what happened to him, but even I wasn't insensitive enough to ask him. We continued to walk, or in his case float, in silence.

"A lab accident," Phantom said after a long time, "I was trying to help fix my Mom and Dad's invention when I accidently turned it on while I was inside."

I stood in shock as shivers were sent up my spine. Danny, my son was in a lab accident about a year ago. What if the same thing that happened to Phantom happened to him? (1)I couldn't even imagine it. And why did Phantom give me that information? It wasn't like I was bugging him to give it to me. Maybe… is he starting to trust me?

My thoughts were interrupted by another ghost attack. Phantom quickly weakened the ghost and captured it with the Fenton Thermos. It was amazing how fast he could catch these ghosts. What would take my wife and I a half an hour maybe longer, takes Phantom a few minutes. He seemed to have a lot of practice. That is another thing I don't get about Phantom. Maddie and I had made the theory that Phantom was just trying to be good until everyone forgot about him attacking the mayor. He has so many fans and no one thinks of the Mayor kidnapping when he they think of Phantom, so why hasn't he attacked yet? Could it really be that the ghost's actions are not for his personal gain?

All of these things confuse me. I am one to think of something as black or white, not grey. I enjoy being happy go lucky and slightly blunder, I don't like having to think so much about whether something is good or bad. That is why I have still thought of Phantom as bad till now. But it seems like I keep getting slapped in the face on all the good things that this ghost, whom I thought was evil, has done. I am stubborn in my beliefs and don't like to lose them. Though I think I might be losing my belief in all ghosts are evil…

Ugh too much thinking! I think it is because of my Fudge withdraw. Once Phantom and I are done hunting I am going to buy some fudge, go to bed, and then deal with Vlad in the morning

(1)**This is what I would like to call: Dramatic Irony :)**

**How was it? I wanted a bit of how Jack thought in this chapter. He hasn't had much time to do that in this story. And once I get into the later chapters, he will probably have even less time to think. I am afraid I am being a bit OOC with Jack, but you know, maybe what goes on in his head and what comes out of his mouth are different. I try my hardest to keep his actions in character, and the thoughts I try to make sound a bit more thoughtful and sophisticated… I hope you guys don't think it is too OOC**

**Anyways… (do you guys think I say that word too often?) REVIEW OR I SHALL PECK YOU TO DEATH! ….hah like I would do that! But Please make a little bird happy, review :)**


	5. Are we in a mythology book?

**Okay this is where it starts getting slightly weird, potentially awesome, potential horrible, and very mythology like. Sorry I haven't put this out yet. It was extremely hard for me to write. I keep on staring at a blank page wondering what to write…**

**Sorry for updating this on 9/11 but I don't want to keep you guys waiting…**

**Anways sorry it is so late and I shall end your pain of waiting by saying this: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did it would have a different art style, a different ending, and a whole lot more Sam and Danny moments. :)**

The next morning I stood with Phantom in front of the thermos. Last night I had terrible night of sleep. I was so scared that Phantom was going to destroy my house that I barely got a wink of sleep. After an awkward breakfast with Phantom, we both decided it was time to figure out what Vlad wanted.

"So what do you think he wanted," I asked Phantom yet again.

"The only way to figure it out is if we let him out," Phantom replied. He put a hand over the thermos cap and pulled upward.

Vlad sprang out of the thermos and started flying to the ceiling. Phantom quickly reacted using the Fenton fisher (wait that thing is untangled now?) to capture the older ghost.

"Ah, Daniel. Fancy meeting you here," Vlad said pleasantly. His voice made me want to rip his vocal chords out.

"I'm not in the mood Vlad. What did you do that could have made you so desperate to come here for help?" Phantom asked.

Before Vlad could reply, bangs and screams were heard overhead.

"What the hell did you do," Growled Phantom. He grabbed me and flew us up to the surface. The city looked like it was in some sort of mythology book.

People were running away from all sort of demonic monsters. Lion Serpents roared in the streets and hit everything in sight. Faceless, demonic looking people flew around destroying buildings. And ghost like creatures flew around, laughing manically while attacking a few things. The only creature I saw that was not hurting anything were these bulls with human heads. They blocked the attacks on the humans.

A woman demon was flying around with a few babies in her hands. Phantom flew up to the demon and snatched them all away from her then gave the children back to their parents. He then shot a rally of ectoshots at the demon woman. He grabbed a hold of the Demon.

"Well I hate to leave you at a time like this," Vlad said in a pleasant voice as he rose in the air, "But I have to go and reclaim the Tablets of Destiny. You have fun keeping the monsters busy."

Phantom growled and threw the baby stealing demon at the older ghost. It knocked Vlad to the ground where he left a small crater. The Demon screamed as it dissolved into dust. More monsters attacked Vlad but were quickly reduced to a pile of dust by the Ghost. Every monster he killed, another filled its place. Vlad was unable to escape the demon invasion.

"Looks like you are going nowhere," Phantom sneered at my ex best friend. He glared at him and continued to shoot at Monsters.

I brought out my bazooka and started shooting at the mythological creatures. I yelled at all the people I crossed paths with to start heading to the barricades under the city hall. After the Ghost king invasion, we made an underground shelter so that everyone would be safe if there was another invasion.

I missed one of the monsters and it came flying towards me. Before it hit me, Phantom head butted it away then blasted it into dust. Wow, the ghost boy saved me. Why would he do that? He could have let me die and it would have no consequence to him. You know, maybe Phantom is not as bad as I thought he was…

This was not a time to be thinking of that though. I turned my attention to another Lion Serpent and shot my Jack-o-nine tails at it. The arms wrapped around the creature and I threw it up then back down to the ground. The creature dissolved into dust. Phantom stayed by my side and we worked together to fight off the mythological creatures. I have to say we made a pretty good team. Phantom knocked all the creatures out of the sky and destroyed a few, while I took care of the rest. Though after a half an hour, I was getting tired and I could tell Phantom was as well.

Then all of the sudden a giant scorpion with a human head stomped up to us. He roared loudly and all of the monsters either dissolved or flew/ran away screaming. The Creature then made a shield like the ghost shield. It then turned to us. We both dropped into a fighting stance but the creature raised its arms. It wasn't here to hurt us

"I come here from the sun god Shamash to give you a warning," The Scorpion Human said, "An incompetent man tried to control the great Tablets of Destiny.

"Whoa whoa wait. What?" I asked. Phantom looked equally confused.

"The Tablets of Destiny. They are ancient Mesopotamian tablets that are used to create everything good and evil in the world," The Scorion Human explained.

"Oh I remember them from Mythology class," Phantom said. I wonder when Phantom took mythology.

"The Tablets were stolen by a halfa but he was unable to control it," It continued to explain, "And because of this the Tablets started bringing back all demonic creatures that used to be dead. I have put a shield up on your town, but this does not protect the rest of the world and it will only be up for up to a few hours to a few days. The only way to stop the creatures is to find the Tablets and control them."

"And how do we do that," Phantom asked.

"You must find that answer out on your own," the Scorpion Human said cryptically.

"In other words, you don't know," Phantom said plainly.

"No," and on that lame note, the Scorpion thing left. I searched around for Vlad, but apparently he got away.

I looked around at the town. Some buildings were destroyed and most of the streets were ruins. There were a few injured people here and there but other than that everyone seemed fine. Those ugly creatures angered me so much. I could feel that "Protect Home" mode was on. Whenever something happened to the people I loved I turned from a bumbling idiot, to a serious sharpshooter. I let the "Protect Home" Mode totally take over as I shouted instructions.

"Okay, we need to get everyone into the Barricade," I yelled to all of the people then I turned to Phantom, "Can you fly all the injured people to the entrance of the barricade?"

Phantom nodded and took off. I don't know why I decided to trust him. I guess it was just a gut feeling that he would do what I said. When I was in this state, my gut feelings were right. I went to different places and pulled people out of rubble. After a little while, Phantom came flying back down to me.

"I think we should be making a plan for when the shield goes down," Phantom said to me, "Let's go to the Shelter and plan there."

I nodded my head and started heading toward city hall. Then I stopped and realized something. Phantom couldn't get through the barricade, there was a ghost shield. I just mentally shrugged and decided I could probably turn the shield of temporarily.

After getting Phantom in the shield, we went inside the humongous shelter. There was a medical bay for the injured, an area with many cots to sleep on, and on the side was a planning room for the defensive actions for whatever invasion comes. The entire place was packed, since it had all of amity park's residents.

We had only a few days to keep all of these people safe and even less time for the entire world. What were we going to do?

**DUN DUN DUN :D ehehehe sorry about the lateness… But how was it? Was it worth the wait. If you think it sucked, seriously tell me, okay? I want people to like this. Personally I really hate how this story is turning out but I am having a hard time making it better. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! I would like to have more of a review than just "nice…"I mean I still enjoy those reviews but you guys who write a sentence make my day and you who write paragraphs make my life :) **


End file.
